


Sunny day     (4)

by berserker_of_light



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker_of_light/pseuds/berserker_of_light
Kudos: 2





	Sunny day     (4)

10  
战士没想到时隔多年，自己和孩子的父亲又做了一次，难以想象自己的淫态。不过总算和孩子的父亲和解，他们虽然自然两地分居，但是偶尔骑士会照顾小战士，这孩子也相当喜欢他。生活逐渐步入了正轨，仿佛之前包裹着战士的黑暗从未存在过一样。  
战士受人之托去伊修加德处理一些事务，他并不能说十分喜欢这里，但是也并不讨厌，但是亲切确是有的，毕竟他在这里度过了整整两年，暗无天日的淫乱时光。  
战士的斧上闪着寒光，伊修加德的雪原和战士的粗狂风格十分相配，在雪原上挥舞着斧子的战士和握着杯子喝热茶的温柔男人仿佛是两个人。战士挥舞着巨斧，把最后一只魔物扯成碎片。  
他擦了擦脸上的血液。该回去了，他想。  
答应了骑士在完成伊修加德的相关事务后便回乌尔达哈与他相见，不过现在显然太晚了，再如何归心似箭也无需连夜赶回赴约。  
战士很久没有像这样畅快淋漓地战斗了，战斗的本能和快感在他的血液里奔流涌动，带着久违的痛快感，战士决定去九霄云舍度过这一夜。  
既然在九霄云舍歇脚，那干脆在酒馆喝两杯。战士美滋滋地想着，要了点酒，决定坐下来慢慢品尝。这让他想起以前和一群冒险者把酒言欢的时候，心里觉得有点感慨。不知是不是太久没喝酒，有些不胜酒力，战士感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉重，他刚撑着身子准备回旅店睡觉，就一头栽倒在了地上。  
战士睁开眼睛，却还是一片黑暗，不知什么遮挡着他的视线，身体不知怎么的好像被束缚着动弹不得，粗糙的麻绳在身体的敏感部位蹭来蹭去，弄得他有些尴尬地被催起了情欲。他想要发出声音，口中却被什么东西堵的紧实，让他无法吞咽要往嘴角滴落的唾液，只能发出不安的呜呜声，双手被捆绑在背后，脚被并拢，在膝盖处和脚踝处都捆上了绳子。  
现在是什么情况？战士感觉脑子发懵，自己先是在酒馆喝酒，然后就莫名地两杯倒，然后就变成了现在的状况，如果是被醉汉强奸也太夸张了……能把自己捆成这个样子明显是蓄谋已久啊！  
这样想着他挣扎的更加厉害了，恨不得自己是快要破茧的蝴蝶，能从这样的束缚中挣脱，可惜他被捆的太过结实，除了把身下的床单蹭乱，就再做不出别的什么挣扎。  
战士听到房间里突然传来了脚步声，一个人推门进来，好像是厚实的战靴敲着地面发出有规律的声响，那个人的步伐不快，但是却很有规律，听起来不紧不慢。  
对方走进房间，把门关上了，越来越近的呼吸声让战士的鸡皮疙瘩都要爬上来了，他听到武器手柄摩擦墙壁的声音，看起来是把武器放在了墙根，听声音判断重量不轻，对方咔哒两下像是卸去了手甲，呼吸越来越近。  
战士侧着身背朝床边颤抖着，他感到有一只手从夹紧的双腿间摸进来，缓缓揉蹭着大腿根部的嫩肉，那是战士身上为数不多细皮嫩肉的地方，战士感觉后穴一阵瘙痒，阴茎挺立了几分。他稍微往前缩了缩，左胸的乳头蹭到了床单，弄得他一阵战栗，那只手还没有放过他，轻轻刮蹭他的会阴，另一只手抚上臀肉，狠狠一捏。结实而富有弹性的挺翘臀肉随着主人颤抖着的身体也不断抖动着。这样粗暴的抚慰让战士不由心的兴奋起来。  
他感觉有什么冰凉的液体倒在了自己的臀缝见，混着因为情动而流出的淫水，一只手指只浅浅插入了一个指节，另一只手抚摸着穴口的穴肉慢慢扣弄，这样细细的快感让战士几乎要受不了，又硬了几分。  
战士又被插入了两根手指扩张，小洞被手指撑开，一丝凉风因为被拉开而灌进穴里，他不适又羞耻的收缩了好几下，但是因为洞口被强行拉开，再怎么做也无济于事，多余的润滑液和淫液顺着股缝留下，也有些直接流在了臀缝上。  
他感觉自己被扩张了一会，被剥夺了的视力带给了他良好的听力，房间内除了他沉重的呼吸声，就只有沽啾沽啾开拓他小穴的声响。  
一个圆圆的小玩意被顶在他的穴口，手指伸入，顶着那颗小东西深入穴内，战士不安地扭着屁股，因为不老实被按住了臀，手上的动作也变得粗暴了，直接把那颗东西一塞到底。  
他的胸口因为发情期已经过去，不再能够滴出乳汁，手指推着小球塞进后，就啵的拔了出来，带着一些喷溅出的淫汁。  
拔出手指后战士绷紧了身子，侵犯者却还没有什么举动，在战士放松警惕之时，小穴里深埋着的跳蛋缓慢震动起来。  
战士的穴口被这样刚好的力道顶的一阵酥麻，舒服的身体像是过电一样，但是又有点不能满足，只能晃着屁股试图让跳蛋顶到更加舒服的地方，他忍不住用自己的乳头和前端磨蹭床单好疏解自己的性欲，可是就算把床单都搞的粘糊糊的，小穴依然是越来越饥渴。  
战士身下的小嘴一张一合，不知道被放置有多久，战士轻声哼哼，在床单上磨蹭着射了，被磨蹭的左乳头比右边肿大了一圈，他本来以为就这样了的时候，体内的跳蛋突然被开到最大，刚才高潮了的身体被强烈的性快感猛地折磨，脚在有限的活动范围内无力地弹动了一下，一双手抓住了战士的大腿，让战士趴着，让他的乳头一前一后地蹭着床单。把性器插进大腿的缝隙间，抽插起来，这感觉实在是太过于奇妙，好像有种自己的小穴都在被干着的错觉，两腿间的嫩肉被摩擦的火热，很快他就觉得自己腿间夹着的肉棒越来越硬，在他的屁股上射了出来，糊的他整个屁股上都是精液。  
不知名的陌生人在射出的时候放出了自己的信息素，血液的味道混着铁锈味铺天盖地地席卷而来，把战士包裹在浓烈的信息素里。这让战士迅速地被强迫发情，马上到达了高潮，胸口一阵麻痒躁热发烫，后穴喷溅出一大股汁水，整个人战栗着喷射了好多新的乳汁。  
战士的意识远去之前最后一个想法是，这信息素的味道是他所熟知的。  
11  
在酒馆喝醉酒的omega被不明身份的人强奸了，听起来好像恶俗的色情小说里的剧情，但是它发生的又那么顺理成章。  
战士第二天起来，自己却躺在九霄云舍的房间里，被情欲折磨地疯狂流水的小穴已经变得清洁而干爽，战士下意识地将手绕到身后抚摸那张小嘴，却被自己的敏感度一惊，穴口猛缩了几下。  
空气中已经没有什么残留着的信息素了，战士嗅了嗅，只能闻到太阳柠檬的香气，昨夜具有压制性的Alpha信息素好像只是他的幻觉，旧时的回忆在他脑海里被扯得像是小猫玩过的毛线球一样打成了死结，数年前与那位暗黑骑士不计后果的性爱狂欢就像是梦中场景一般。  
在他离开骑士来到伊修加德抚养孩子的那几年，他和一位暗黑骑士有过许多淫乱的性体验，他像是把对骑士的所有感情都倾注在了和暗黑骑士的性爱中，他在那些一次又一次频繁的性爱中被调教的像是熟透的果实一样发出诱人的香气，这是黑骑喜欢的他的样子，这样的战士也是任何人都不会讨厌幻想中的完美性伴侣。他在和黑骑的性爱中学会怎么样用小穴套弄男人的肉棒，在一次次的性经验中习惯用后穴高潮，他的乳头比任何精通于性爱的omega都要敏感，他的身体已经完全从生涩变得烂熟。  
黑骑一向喜欢玩弄产乳的他，抚慰战士到夹着后穴泌乳高潮。黑骑喜欢上一个人就只是喜欢，不问过去，不究是非，对比起全身都是道德枷锁的骑士来说，更加遵从于自己的内心一些。  
当然也遵从于身体。  
黑骑是一个成熟又美好的床伴，他能够通过战士的敏感点一次又一次戳撞顶弄，把战士送上一次又一次的性高潮，他在做爱的时候基本不说话，战士被用各种方式猛干的时候能在模糊的视线里看着他的眼睛直直地盯着自己，好像能把他吸进去，那双蓝紫色的眼睛里倒映着动情的自己。  
后来他不想看黑骑眼睛里淫乱的自己，转而去看黑骑做爱时的表情，黑骑却只是握住了他抓着床单的手，十指交缠着更加贴近他，好把自己的性器更加深地插入他的身体里。  
在那时黑骑会和战士深吻，他能够在两人的胸膛贴紧的时候，听到对方如雷的心跳。  
对那个时候的战士来说，正是这个声音能够让他切实的感觉到他活着。  
12  
他本来以为能够一直这样下去，直到黑骑突然消失在了伊修加德。  
哪里都找不到，云雾街、忘忧骑士亭甚至是库尔扎斯高地的所有地方，哪里也没有了。  
黑暗骑士也被迫从战士的记忆里滑落下去，一直掉到深邃的黑色洞穴里被遗忘。  
可是现在不管是骑士还是黑骑，都像是突然冲撞过来的流星一样，兀然地砸进了他的怀抱里。  
13  
战士做了个春梦。  
他梦见骑士把他捆起来按在椅子上做爱，这是黑骑一向喜欢对他做的，他深知来自拉诺西亚的这位战士喜欢这样的做法，也喜欢无伤大雅的粗暴和疼痛。一开始他们在乌尔达哈骑士的家里做，战士大声呻吟着，在椅子上扭动着，双腿被粗暴的掰开，身下是给他舔弄着肉穴的骑士，他一脸自然，即使脸上全是他喷出的淫水，也只是微笑着舔干净嘴角。  
战士很快就因为这样的快感去了。  
还没来得及喘息他就又被插入了，一下子就插的很深，这样粗暴的性爱让他想起了黑骑，再睁眼时骑士的样貌就模糊不清，逐渐和暗黑骑士的样貌融为一体。  
黑骑把战士抱在腿上狠狠地抽插他的小穴，他感觉自己又出了好多水，就像是一个不断出水的水龙头，房间里有好多气息，却全部都是暗黑骑士的，他被抱的很紧，黑骑用好像要把他勒坏了的力道抱着他，却还是一直在干他，越来越深，好像要日到子宫里。  
他睁开眼睛看黑骑模糊的脸，黑骑和他的距离越来越近，他以为他们要接吻，可在梦里黑骑蓝紫的眼睛越发蓝的透亮，在他的梦里也越来越清晰。  
“你在梦里和谁做爱？”  
他听到黑骑开口。  
战士在床上猛地睁开眼。  
蓝紫色的眼睛看着大汗淋漓也湿透内裤的战士。  
那双蓝紫色眼睛开口说话。  
“你在梦里和谁做爱？”


End file.
